I'll Take Care Of You
by Dark Angel's Wing
Summary: John want to take care of his lover


**Tittle:** **I'll Take Care Of You**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel/John Cena**

**Rating:** **T**

**Summary:** **John want to take care of his lover.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anyone in this story. I only own the story.**

**Author's note:** **Just a little one-shot. English is not my native language so if my tenses is wrong I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Warning:** **Slash. Just kissing and cuddling.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll Take Care Of You**

It was a coldy autumn day when John driving his car to his and his lover house. He turned into a driveway when he saw his house. He was smiling so bright, he can't be happier when he got three days off cause his lover already told him that he got a week off so he decided that they will spent their days off together. He hasn't said anything to his lover about coming home. He wanted to suprise him. As he parked his car infront of his house he kept his smile on his face. Then he walk to the door and knock it. He waited for a while but there was no sound from the house. "Isn't Justin suppose to be here?" he mumbles to himself. He knocked at the door again for several time until he heard footsteps from the house.

The door yanked open and their eyes meet and widened at the same time from different reasons. Justin for John coming home and John for Justin's pale face. They just stood on each other place when suddenly Justin grab John's wrist and pulled him in and kick the door shut behind him then jump to John. He hug John so tight and burried his head in John's neck and wrapped his hands in John's waist, John smiled then wrapped his arm around Justin. Justin's body felt so hot in his embrace. It makes John curious but before he said anything he heard Justin's voice.

"I miss you John. I miss you so much it hurt." Justin murmured in John's neck. John smiled and pulled back a little to look at the younger.

"I miss you too, I miss you so much baby." John leaned to kiss the smaller man's lips, he kiss him passionately. But he felt a little weird when his lips touch Justin's, the younger man's mouth felt so warm, hotter than usually. He pulled away and looked at Justin face, he missed him so much and he leaned back again to kiss Justin's forehead and he felt his lips went hot after he kissed his forehead.

Then John took Justin face in his hands and looked at his eyes.

"Baby you're so hot." John said and it makes Justin smiled.

"You just coming home and you already flirt with me? I can't believe it Johnny." Justin grinned to his lover. But John shakes his head.

"No, i meant your body is so hot, you're so warm. Are you okay?" John said, worry in all over his face. Justin just kept smiling.

"Yeah i'm okay. Maybe because you hug me, that's what make me warm." He smiled to the older. John raised an eyebrow as he disbelieve his lover. Then he placed his palm on Justin's forehead and his face fell when he felt his forehead was so hot.

"Oh, no. You are not okay. I can say that you had a fever. And don't you dare to lie to me cause your forehead is so hot." John said in a concern voice. Justin's smile fade a way and frowned when he heard that.

"I'm ok John John. No need to worry. Come on you must be hungry, i'll make you something to eat." Justin said trying to smile at the older. Then he turn away to cook something for John but before he walked he felt John grab his wrist and turn him again and pulled him to his body. John's forehead rest againts his and wrapped his arms around him. Their eyes locked to each other's.

"Are you sure that you okay? You look so pale Justin." John whispered still concern to his lover's condition. And Justin try his best to smile at him.

"Of course i am. I'm pale beacuse i was shock by the fact that you are here with me. No need to worry. If i'm not okay i can feel it by my self." He said softly to John then smiled to him. They kept staring to each other for a while until Justin said something.

"Can you let me go now? Not that i don't like to hug you but I want to cook something for you." He said softly. John sighed and letting him go. As he watched his lover walked to the kitchen he followed him walked behind him. Just as Justin reach the kitchen he felt a suddent dizzy and it make him stumble and almost fell to the floor but John caught him before his body touch the floor.

"Oh my God. Justin are you okay?" John asked his lover worriedly as he held him. Justin place a hand on his head and whimpered slightly when he felt dizzy while the other hand grab John's arm for support.

"Yea... yeah i..i'm okay. Just felt a little dizzy" He said shakily.

John place his palm on Justin's forehead again and gasp.

"Oh my God. You're getting hotter than before. Come on, i'll take you to the bedroom." John said as he cuped Justin's face in his hand. Justin whined to him.

"But you just come and I want to cook something for you." He whimpered and pouts. John just shoke his head to him.

"I'm not angry. I'm just worry about you. You can cook if you feeling okay but not right now. Now i'll take you to the bedroom. Okay?" John said softly and Justin nodded his head with hesitate. And suddenly he was on the air. John lifted his body bridal style.

"Oh My God. What are you doing Johnny? Put me down." He said to John as he blushed. John shoke his head.

"Nah, i'm not taking risk letting you walk by yourself after that suddent dizzy." John said as he walked to their bedroom, Justin put his hands to cover his face as he blushed deeply. John looked down at Justin and saw that he was blushing. He smiled to him.

"I like it when you blush, especially when you are blush because of me." He said grinning to his lover.

"Shut up." Justin giggled and slap John's chest playfully.

When they arrived at their bedroom John opened the door so easily and kick it shut behind him. He walked to the bed and laid him down on the bad carefully. Then John stripped his own clothes off and left him only with a short and a T-shirt just like what Justin wearing right now. And John sat on the bed beside Justin and leaned his back on the headboard and pulled Justin carefully to his lap so now Justin's back laid on John's chest. John wrapped his arms around Justin and put his head on the younger's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me that you sick?" John whispered to the smaller man. Justin frowned and whined.

"I don't want to make you worry John John." Justin whimpered. And John kissed his head from behind.

"I'm worry about you now." John said softly as he nuzzled his hair. Justin whined again.

"I'm sorry." Justin lifted his head to the side and kiss John's cheek. John smiled.

"It's okay. I have three days off so I'll take care of you." John said and kiss Justin's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry i didn't means to ruin your days off" Justin whined slightly. John heard it thought then he spun Justin a little and cuped his face in his hands. Looking into his eyes.

"You didn't ruin my days off. I want to spend my time with you, to take care of you and to love you with all my heart." John said softly and kiss his lips. Then he pulled away.

"Now lay down and take a rest." John said.

"Wo..would you...would you like to lay down with me? I wan to hug you while i sleep." He said sounded like a five years old kid as he looked at John with his puppy eyes. John smiled to him and kiss his forehead before he pulled back.

"Of course i would like to baby. Come here." John said as he pulled his own shirt off his head and threw it around before he laid his shirtless body down on the bed and pulled Justin's body with him. Justin rest his head on the older's chest and felt himself being wrapped by John's hand. He heard his lover's voice.

"God, you're so hot. You had a bad fever." John said as he kissed the top of Justin's head. Justin frowned and lifted his head up.

"Do i make you uncomfortable?" He said sounded like he want to cry. John chuckled slightly.

"There's no way you can make me uncomfortable with you. It Just feel so hot unlike usually and it makes me worry about you. Now sleep. I'll keep you save." John said as he hug him tighter. Justin frowned but he nodded.

"I Love You John John." Justin planted a kiss on lis lover's chest.

"I Love You Too Angel." John said as he kiss Justin's forehead.

John wait until he felt Justin fell asleep on his chest then he followed him to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John woke up when he felt Justin shaking in his hands, he opened his eyes and gasped slightly when he saw Justin shaking in sleep and his face was paler than before. The worry is getting best of him. He shoke Justin softly to wake him up but Justin just whined and didn't open his eyes. Then he patted Justin's face softly.

"Hey baby, wake up. Justin baby." John said worriedly but he just got a little whined from the younger. He placed his palm on Justin's forehead and his eyes widened when he felt his lover's forehead so hot, hotter than before.

He felt Justin clung so his chest so tight. John shoke him again.

"Hey Justin, Justin wake up. Hey baby, come on wake up." He stroke Justin's face with his hand. Justin stirs and blinked his eyes open. John's aquamarine eyes met with Justin's hazel eyes.

"Jo..John..John.." Justin said softly, his voice sounded like a five years old kid. It makes John ache when he heard his voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. I'm here." John said as he stroke his lover's cheek softly with his tumb.

"Co.. cold...i...i'm cold.." Justin whined softly as he clung to John's chest. John nodded his head understand.

"I'm here. I'll make you warm. Now sleep." John said before he got up but justin grab his wrist before he walked away.

"Where are you going? Don't go, don't leave me." Justin whined, his voice sounded like his about to cry. And John sat beside him.

"I'm not leaving you Angel. I just want to take another cover for you to make you warm." John said softly and kissed his forehead. Justin frowned and shakes his head.

"No, no don't go. I only want you here. Please." Justin pleaded, he really sounded like a little kid after he wokie up. John thought maybe it because his fever got the best of him so he acted like a little kid. John sighed, he hate seeing the smaller man like this.

"Ok, i'll keep you warm with my body. Come here." John smiled and laid back down on the bed and pulled Justin closer to him and rest the younger's head to his chest and wrapped his arm around Justin possessively. He kissed Justin's forehead and rubbed his back softly until Justin fell asleep again in his arms.

John didn't sleep. He just watching Justin's sleeping form. Justin whined and whimpered in his sleep every so often. John worried about him, he want to buy some medicine for Justin, but he can't just leave him here. He can't take Justin with him eaither cause his fever was geeting bad.

John sighed, he need to take a risk. He decide he will leave Justin and bought some medicine. He just didn't want Justin to get sicker.

John carefully untangled his arms from Justin's body and remove Justin's head from his chest then put his head on pillow carefully, he didn't want to wake him up. After get dressed John wrote a note ( just in case Justin wake up and looking for him) telling Justin that he'll be gone for a while to buy some medicene. He glanced at Justin for a second before he get out of their bedroom and leave the house. He got to his car and drive to the nearest pharmacist to buy some medicine.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John drive back to his house as fast as he can after he got the medicine. He walked to his house and opened the door. His eyes widened when get in the house, he saw Justin crying beside the door, his knees pressed to his chest as he burriedhis face on his knees.

John practically kneeled infront of him and cuped Justin face in hands. Justin felt someone lifted his face up and when he saw John infront of him he jumped to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and cry to his shoulder. John caught him and wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed Justin's back softly letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Hey Angel, what's wrong? What are you doing here? You should be back to your bed baby." John concern as he stroke Justin's hair. Justin whined.

"I woke up and your not there. Where have you been? I thought you left me." Justin murmured on the older's shoulder still sounded like a five years old kid. John sighed, Justin probably didn't read the note that he left on the nightstand.

"I'll not leaving you baby, i just gone to buy some medicene for you. I'm sorry. Now let's get back to our bedroom. You're getting cold here." John said as he pulled back and cuped Justin's face in his hands. Justin nodded his head and wrapped his arms around John back and letting himself being carry by John as he wrapped his legs around John waist.

They arrived at their bedroom and John laid Justin back on the bed. He grab a bottle of water from the nightstand. And give it to Justin.

"Here, take your medicine. I don't want you getting sicker than before." John said soflty as he gave the medicine to Justin and Justin nodded his head. He sipped the medicine and the water then laid back on the bed. John laid back beside him and he snuggled close to John and let sleep take over his body. John fell asleep after him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

John woke up first on the morning, his hands still wrapped around Justin. Justin didn't loke pale anymore, then John put his palm on the younger's forehead. He smiled when he felt Justin's forehead was not hot anymore. Looked like his fever has gone.

John can't help the urgue to kiss Justin's forehead so ke kissed him. And Justin suddently stirs and open his eyes slowly. John smiled getting wider when his eyes met with Justin's.

"Hey Angel. How are you? Are you feeling better?" John kissed Justin lips softly and pulled back, he can saw Justin's puzzle look.

"What? What you mean? Feeling better of what?" Justin asked him back confuse and John slapped his own head when he remembered something, Justin was not himself when he got a bad fever that's why he acted like a little kid. John laughed cause he knew that Justin will absolutely one hundred percent not remember anything that happen when he had a bad fever.

Justin looked at his lover curious cause John laughed without reason.

"Why are you laughing?" he raised an eyebrow and it only makes John laughed harder than before and Justin pouts because of that. John kissed his lips softly in between his laugh.

"You don't remember that you had a fever, do you?" John asked him smiling waiting for his answer. Justin looked at him with puzzle look.

"No, i don't remember when it the last i had a fever." He answered him and John laughed again and it make Justin pouts again.

"John stop laughing. What happened?" Justin can't help it but ask. John smiled.

"You had a bed fever yesterday and you acted like a little kid, Angel." John said still smiling and Justin blushed.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No, i'm not.

"Yes, you are. Cause i was with you and i'm the one who take care of you so i knew that. " John said smiling and Justin's face getting redder than before and John captured his lips with his.

"I'm sorry for making you wasted your days off by taking care of me." Justin whispered as he hung his head down. John smiled and lifted his face up to look him in the eyes.

"No, you don't have to say sorry Angel. I love you. Taking care of you is one of my jobs." John said and kissed Justin's lips softly. Justin nodded and smiled.

"I Love You too John. Thank you for taking care of me." Justin said and kiss John's cheek.

"You're Welcome Angel." John smiled as well.

"So are you hungry? Cause i'm hungry." Justin said.

"yes i am." John smiled.

"Ok, then i'll cook something for us. How about pasta?" Justin asked him and John nodded.

"I like everything that you cook." John admited. And they left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen.

John sat on the counter as he watched Justin cooking. He smiled then he walked behind Justin and wrapped his arms from behind. And rest his chin on Justin's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Justin lifted his head a little and kissed John's lips before he pulled back and smiled leeting John hug him from behind.

"I Love You Angel." John whispered to his lover's ear. Justin grinned.

"I Love You Too John." Justin said softly.

John felt so happy cause he can spend his days off with Justin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**That's it. I hope you enjoy it. I will be happy if you give me some review :D **


End file.
